Life Or Death?
by breakingawayfromyou
Summary: When Draco's life is in danger he turns to the most unlikely trio for help. Amazing how rivals come together when someone or something is killing it's way to Draco. But why? R&R!


::Flashback::

Draco hid behind a bookcase in the Hogwarts library listening into Hermione, Ron, and Harry's conversation.

"Here it is. But I can't believe it." Hermione said quietly as she stared mouth gaped at the page in front of her.

"What is it?" Harry asked impatiently. Ron looked at Hermione for details.

"Avada." she replied and looked at them.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with a dumbfounded expression on each of their faces. They looked at her confused.

"KedavraKilling curse. It brings about instant death in a flash of green light. There is no way of blocking it. It is one of the three Unforgivable Curses." She explained.

"Unforgivable curse?" Ron asked himself then suddenly looked as if he was thinking.

"I've heard of it. One of them I mean. I know someone whose father was placed under the one that inflicts torture." Harry spoke up.

"Crusiatus Curse." Hermione filled in. "Personally I'd rather die then be tortured. It's not a pleasant thing, the Crusiatus curse. Horrific really."

"Is the KedavraKilling curse the reason why Goyle is died?" Ron asked.

"Seems most logical." Hermione replied with a shrug. "And to top it all, Goyle wasn't the only victim. Two others that were good friends of Draco's were killed, and with the same curse.

I'm starting to believe that someone or something is after Malfoye. And it's killing it's way to him."

::End Flashback::

WHACK!

Draco was forced out of his thoughts and on a new painful one that seared through the palm of his right hand. He squinted and looked up at Professor Snape who now had a brow arched at his favorite student. "Don't make me do it again." Snape said as he walked towards his desk. Draco turned to Crabbe. He was still looking at Snape with a scared expression on his face.

'Boy, for 17, Crabbe sure is a wuss. I'm the same bloody age and I can face a monster if I ever have to.' Draco boasted in his mind. He looked back up at the board. It was filled with notes that Draco had missed. Professor Snape was already erasing them, but Draco didn't care. He'd just get the notes from Crabbe.

About half an hour had passed and class was finally over. Draco and Crabb walked out together arguing over Crabbe's notes. The stupid argument caught Ron, Hermione, and Harry's attention. Noticing their stares Draco looked up at them and dropped the book on the fallen Crabbe's head without knowing it. He walked over to them with the same frown he always had on when he was about to say something to them.

"Ah, Potty and his pets. Just the lot I was hoping to run into." he said with a little fake enthusiasm.

"Just because one of your fat sidekick losers died doesn't mean were going to let you push us around now." Hermione said.

"Why would I care about that? I can still push you around one way or the other.' he said with his Malfoye grin. Noticing the glares he cleared his throat and said, "Lucky for you that's not why I'm confronting you. I know you-"

"Draco? What the bloody hell you doin talking to them!?" Crabbe shrieked in a girly tone.

Draco growled while rolling his eyes and shot a venomous glare at him. Crabbe immediately shut up and cowered to the end of the hall.

"As I was saying-" Draco said as he turned around but nobody was there. Just a couple of first years that Draco had to look down on.

"You talking to us?" The red head asked.

Draco ignored the girl and scanned the vast hallway for the three. Not able to find them he left the two first years standing there alone.

He walked right past Crabbe and down a hallway that lead them to the moving staircases. Crabbe had to jog just so he could be right next to Draco.

"Draco, why were you talking to them? I thought you hated them." Crabbe said bitterly.

"Because they know why Goyle and my other dead friends are dead and apparently it's after me. I was going to ask them for help. As much as I hate it, but I don't even know half of what Granger knows.....which would be about what is going on." Draco replied solemnly.

"Your gonna ask that Mudblood for help!?" Crabbe shrieked.

Draco growled as he spun around and shoved Crabbe against the cold stonewall. "If I don't do something soon then I'm gonna wind up 6 feet under!" he shouted in Crabbes face. "Now you don't want me to die, do you?" Draco asked mockingly.

"N-n-nooo." Crabbe stuttered and Draco released his grip from his robe. "But why Granger? Why not.....why not Dumbledore or one of the other professors?" Crabbe asked desperately trying to get Draco to change his mind.

"I already told them after I overheard Potter and his pets in the library. I didn't tell them I overheard. I just told them that I had a sneaking suspicion and a bad feeling that something bad would happen to me." Draco replied as he leaned against the stone wall next to a picture with a bald man in a renaissance outfit, who was eavesdropping in the conversation.

"What they say?" Crabbe asked as he glared at the man in the painting.

Draco huffed, "They said I shouldn't worry and that it's not my fault that they're both dead. But for some reason I feel that way. But it's not my fault. It's that.... thing's fault. Some help they were." Draco said as he sunk to the floor.

"Well....maybe their right. Maybe Granger got overexcited and things just started to pop into her head." Crabbe said trying to look on the bright side of things. Even though everything seemed pretty hopeless.

"You have a point for once in your pittyful life." Draco replied making Crabbe feel offended. "After all Granger would love to see me dead. She hates my guts almost as much as I hate hers."

"Yeah, that's true." Crabbe said with a little chuckle trying to ignore Draco's harsh comments about him.

"Where's Pansy? I want to talk her." Draco asked as he got himself back on his feet.

"She should be in the Slytherin domain. She usually there whenever she has free time." Crabbe replied.

"Alright." Draco said as the bell for the next class rang. "You go to your next class and meet me in my room after." Draco ordered and the two seperated.

:::::::::::review please! Oh, and I most likely will not be able to update for a while cuz Im moving so still send your reviews and if you like it then save it for more. Until then......ta ta!:::::::::::


End file.
